


The Call to Spring

by TheElvishTrekkie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Breakfast, Bucky is a sweetheart, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Playing with kitten, Porn With Plot, Sexy abs, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Bucky/Fem!Reader with fluff and smut, four chapters. </p><p>Bucky has been found by Steve and placed into an apartment with an Agent of the new Shield. She is told to rehabilitate him, and she tries her best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tedious Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlynna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlynna/gifts).



> Okay, so its been a while. I'm sorry that this fic goes so quickly, but you'll see that I wanted to do only four chapters. I wrote it all last night, in one go. But here it is! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or affiliated characters/events. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Do you understand what you’re getting yourself into? Bucky may not be the Winter Soldier anymore, but the effects of the brainwashing haven’t totally worn off yet.” Captain Steve Rogers walked beside you, leading the way to your new assignment- live in an apartment with James Barnes, monitor him, and keep him out of trouble.  
“I fully understand the mission parameters, Captain. The only question I have, sir, is: why me?”  
“You happen to be the only one that can appear as unthreatening, while still being able to hold your own in a fight against him.” The Captain turned to you. “I saw the footage of your fight in Siberia. I know you’re the only person, other than myself, who can rehabilitate Bucky. And I‘m busy with training the new Avengers.”  
“But Captain…I was told I would be three weeks without contact. What happens if he attacks and beats me? Or escapes? Or--”  
“Stop right there, Agent. You’re going to be fine – I promise. My phone number, as well as Mr. Stark’s and the main phone at the Avengers Facility, is on the fridge.”  
“Good. At least one of you better have your phone on at all times. I won’t be happy with anyone if I don’t get a response,” you said, matter-of-factly.  
“Alright, I understand. Will do, Agent.” Captain Rogers smiled at you, holding his hands defensively in front of him. You laughed.  
“Can I call you Steve?”  
The Captain started. “Sure. But only if you tell me your name.”  
“(Y/n).”  
“It’s settled then. We’re friends.” Steve shook your hand warmly, giving you a bigger smile than before.  
“Here we are.” Your heart jumped into your throat. Last time you came face-to-face with this man, you were both fighting for your lives – to the death. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The apartment was very nice, at least. Quite modern, and very clean. It wouldn’t be an unpleasant stay in that way. You were given the master suite with an on-suite bathroom. The kitchen was stocked for at least a month, if you ate like a normal person. Only problem was, you had to feed a super soldier. This could be okay, or very terrible.  
Bucky’s room was at the opposite end of the apartment from yours, just in case. Steve knocked, but it seemed that Bucky wasn’t in the mood to come out.  
“You’ll meet him later, then. He was fine when we put him in here earlier.” Steve checked his watch. “I have to go, but I’ll phone you in seven days. You can do this, (Y/n).”  
He jogged to the front of the house, leaving you standing wide-eyed outside Bucky’s room. For a moment, you freaked out, full on panic attack. You sat down in the hallway, breathing with your head between your knees. The minutes passed unnoticed, but then you heard a quiet knock from the bedroom. You looked at the door strangely.  
Raising your hand, you knocked. It was echoed back.  
“Are you in there, Mr. Barnes?” When no reply came, you realised he wasn’t ready to talk. “Knock once for yes, twice for no.”  
One knock. “Are you okay?” Once again. “Would you like to come have dinner?” Two knocks. “Well, I’m going to make something. Come out when you’re ready, okay? There’s no rush.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dinner turned out to be nothing fabulous – vegetable soup and sandwiches. You plated Bucky’s and set it at one end of the table, while you sat at the other. ‘Better play it safe,’ you thought.  
Halfway through your meal, you heard a door open and close. As much as you hated it you couldn’t help your curiosity except by looking up as he entered the dining area. Your breath stopped.  
Stunning. Handsome. Not to mention shy. He was tall and muscular, reminding you of Steve. His face was partly hidden behind his hair, but you could make out his full lips and intense blue eyes. That dangerous combination gripped your heart and gave you a flock of butterflies.  
Bucky stood in the entrance, waiting.  
“Um…” You cleared your heart. “Hi.”  
“Hi.” His baritone was soft, but edgy with apprehension. You had a different feeling towards him now – confusion.  
“Is this for me?” He asked, pointing at the bowl of soup and sandwich.  
“Of course. Sorry it isn’t anything fancy.” You blushed.  
“He took his seat. “I really don’t mind. Thank you for thinking of me.”  
“No problem, Mr. Barnes.”  
“Please.” His eyes met yours, something else in his gaze. “Call me Bucky.”


	2. I Wish You Could Get To Know the Real Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the strange story. Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-yo! I have received such amazing feedback on this fic in the 11 hours since I posted it, I decided that I would post one every 12 hours or so instead! So by this time tomorrow, the entire fic should be up!
> 
> Enjoy!

“You can call me (Y/n).” You smiled, then quickly refocused on the food in front of you. Bucky ate as though he had been starved since birth. You sat with him until he finished, then stood and walked by to take his plate and bowl. As you picked the dishes up, he stiffened, the hand of his metal arm making dents in the seat of the chair.

“I’m sorry.” You hurried away with the stack of dishes, hiding yourself in the kitchen. Turning on the water, you added soup and began loading the sink with plates. When the sink was full, you turned off the water and furiously scrubbed at the dishes, your face hot with embarrassment. What had you done to make him react that way? Was it just the way he was after being brainwashed? Or did he hate being around you?

Footsteps approached from around the corner, but you hardly heard them over the dish water. Bucky crept up behind you, stalking you like prey. If you had seen his approach, you would have defended yourself, but as it was, you couldn’t.

His strong arm gripped your waist and flung you around, pushing you hard into the opposite wall. You tried to scream, but his metal hand wrapped around your windpipe before you were able to get out even one word. Your breath, this time, was taken from you by force. His eyes had changed from before: they were cold, hard, and completely owned by the Winter Soldier.

“What do you have to be sorry about?” He spit in your face. “You have no idea. No idea! What you’ve done.” His hands locked around your throat tighter and tighter, the edges of your vision spotting black. You kicked your feet out, but he only pressed harder against you. Even your training was gone; you were completely defenseless. Your only hope was to wait for this to pass – if it did.

Gasping for air, you took one of your hands away from Bucky’s wrists, placing it on his cheek.

“What do you think you’re doing? Get off of me!” He squirmed back, releasing you in the process. The air rushed into your lungs and you took a deep breath – mistake. Your lungs burned. Taking small breaths, you stood up, using the wall for support. 

“I’m trying to snap you out of it, Bucky! You aren’t yourself,” you yelled, taking a step towards him.

“No! Get away! I don’t know you,” the Winter Soldier ran for the door, which gave you the perfect opportunity. He hadn’t been as recently trained as you, and you beat him to the door. You jumped on his back and took him down. 

“You are Bucky! James Buchannan Barnes! Best friend to Steve Rogers! And, so help me, you are going to remember who I am too! I’m (Y/n), and I’m not sure why I’m here or why I’m so attracted to you but you need to remember that I’m here for you now! Not to kill you, or hurt you, but to help you through this…to make you Bucky again!” You wrestled on the ground for a moment longer before he went still.

“Bucky?”

You took a calming breath. “Yes, you’re Bucky.”

“And you’re…(Y/n)?”

“Yes.”

“You’re…attracted to me?”

Your face went from the pink flush of exertion to full scale embarrassment. You hadn’t meant to say that!

“Um.”

Bucky laughed, letting go of you and moving to sit against the wall. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“No, I don’t think you’re allowed to do that.”

“If it helps, that’s what snapped me out of it.”

The room went quiet. You sat against the wall opposite him, staring down at your knees and hoping to everything that he couldn’t see your insanely obvious blush. That was the wrong thing for you to say, on your first day of a mission. ‘(Y/n), this is a mission!’ you thought. ‘You know the rules…you can’t fall for anyone!’

“I’m going to bed.” Bucky stood, pulling you up with him. “I’m very sorry for attacking you.”

Looking up at him, you could see the sadness in his eyes and you gave him a small smile. “I understand why you did it. And I know that you couldn’t control it. But I can help you with that. The Russians brainwashed you into being this person, but I think I can bring Bucky back, for good.”

“I know that you can. It’ll take a while…” Bucky looked around the apartment. “I know that this is your mission, but I really don’t like that word. How about we call it something else?”

“Vacation? I’ve never had a mission that’s this comfortable,” you said, making Bucky chuckle. 

“Yeah. Good word, doll.” He stretched and yawned, his shirt rising to show a slit of his sculpted abs. Oh my. “G’night.” 

“Goodnight. See you in the morning.” You both smiled and waved as you headed to bed. 

Once in your room, the shaking began. You had been able to hold if off until now, but that attack had scared you, bad. You hoped it wouldn’t happen again, but you knew that would be false.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests, and yes, I'll try to do anything. :)


	3. The Perfect Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader comes up with a plan to help Bucky along his path out of the Winter...and its adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 3 is up! 4 will be up in 12-ish hours. Thanks everyone, for the amazing feedback! I love you guys so much!
> 
> Enjoy!

Fucking tedious. That’s the only word to describe the situation. You’d wake up, make breakfast, and set it on the table. A few minutes later, Bucky would emerge, eat said food, and go back into his room. Once or twice, he sat in the living room with you and watched TV, as long as there were no loud noises. When you read in the evenings, he came out of his room after you fell asleep in your chair, and carried you to bed. He really was sweet, and everything he did tugged at your heart more than was necessary. You wanted so much to make a move towards him, to tell him, but every time you did, something went wrong and he either attacked or ran. You had managed to keep him here so far, but you were sure something was going to go wrong one of these days.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been eight days, and something had to change. Steve had called to ask how everything was going, and your best answer had been “Okay, I guess”. It was sad at best, and you had given yourself 24 hours to come up with something. Now you had a plan, but it involved leaving Bucky alone for an hour or so.

You sat across from him at breakfast, gaping out at the wall. Bucky, unbeknownst to you, had been watching you again.

“(Y/n)? Are you there?” He asked, smirking when you twitched and glanced up at him. You shook your head, smiling.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about today…I have to go get something from the store. If you’re okay here by yourself, I can get it done in an hour, tops.” You glanced at him nervously, not sure how he’d react.

“I think I’ll be okay.” He looked down at his waffles. “I’ll just read a book. Something that keeps me calm until you get back.” 

“Okay, but I’ll leave my cell number here too, so you can call me if you need anything.” You walked over to the kitchen, pulling out paper and a pen and scribbling your number down before leaving it by the landline. “And that includes snacks. Anything you want?”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

M&M’s and Cheetos, that’s what he asked for. And he almost paid for it too, if you had waited any longer before leaving and locking him inside. Bucky wanted them really bad, and you understood that. 75 years was a long time to go without snacks. 

After picking up the groceries you needed (included snacks for both of you), you headed to a pet store. It was a long shot that this would work, but you had to try.

The teenager inside was chewing gum and reading a magazine and you tried not to picture yourself in a movie scene. “Hello. I’m looking for a kitten today.”

The girl looked up. “They’re over there, at the back. $50, pick whichever one you want.”

“Thank you.” 

The kittens were loud, and there was 8 of them. Or at least you thought there was; they wouldn’t stop moving around and over one another. After a few minutes, you spotted another one towards the back of the pen. It was adorable – big, blue eyes, floppy ears, and its front right paw was steel grey, while the rest of it was black. ‘Not exactly the right arm, but it’ll do perfectly.’ You thought, calling over the girl to get the kitten out. 

After paying for the little lady, you headed back home, cat carrier in hand. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Bucky! I’m home!” you called out, not too loudly. You heard a muffled thud and then groaning. Confused, you set down the groceries in the kitchen and glanced towards his room. Bucky emerged, wearing nothing but a worn pair of sweatpants. Your heart sped up, as did other parts of you. 

“You’re back. And look, I didn’t freak out at all,” Bucky said, giving you the most beautiful and sincere smile yet.

“No, you didn’t. And I brought a surprise!” You grinned, motioning to the carrier. He glanced at it, confused. “Go ahead, open it. It’s for you.”

“Okay.” He approached the cage more catiously than I liked, but as soon as he heard the kitten, he relaxed and opened the door. It looked around before trying to step out of   
the carrier into thin air. Bucky caught her, a look of surprise on his face.

“You bought me a kitten?” 

“Yup! I thought it might help you to be more of yourself. I know that you’re getting better, especially when you carry me to bed every other night.” You gave him a pointed look, and the colour drained from his face.

“I didn’t think you knew I was doing it.”

“Not at first, but I figured it out.” You smiled. “Thank you for that, actually. You’re saving my neck from the most horrid cramps.”

“I’m glad I could help, then,” Bucky smiled back, leaning towards you. Your heart raced as your mind tried to process what was happening. Suddenly Bucky bent over, a “Hey, get back here!” spoken to the delicate creature he had forgotten about.

“Come on. Let’s play with her in the living room.” You led the way, shedding your jacket and shoes on the way. 

Bucky stretched on the carpet, the kitten roaming on his stomach. “You said it’s a girl. What should we name her?”

You thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I was going to let you decide.”

Bucky chuckled. “Aw, you’re too sweet, doll.” The kitten fell off his stomach and onto the floor, Bucky’s laugh being too much for the little one. 

“How about Spring?” Bucky stared at you.

“Why Spring?”

You blushed. “It chases away the winter.”

For a moment, his stare continued unfazed. In the next second, you were beneath him on the floor, his arms wrapped around you.

“Thank you…” he whispered in your ear, the kittens meows’ the only thing keeping you in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> I take requests, if you so choose.


	4. The Possibility of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter you've been waiting for...and commenting about. I hope you all like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Here is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, as it is the 'smut' chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky was getting better, finally. He had attacked Spring, but only once. And he snapped out of it when you got in the way. Another eleven days had passed, and that meant you had two days until Steve came back to find either a friend or a foe.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Bucky! What do you want for dinner?” You called, looking through the fridge. A pair of hands suddenly gripped your waist, scaring you and pinning your back against something solid.

A voice came from directly behind you. “It’s just me, doll.”

You tried to swat at him, but you were being held so tightly to him that you could no longer think, much less do much moving. “You’re a bit of a brat, you know that?” 

“I do. But you should see me shaved and with a haircut. I’d blow your socks off,” Bucky said seriously. 

“I don’t know.” You tilted your head back to look at him. “I think you’re sexy with long hair.”

His eyes went wide. “What did you say about dinner?”

“Um. I asked what you wanted to eat.”

“I don’t know. But we should make it together.” He released your hips, stepping away to grab ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards. You didn’t ask him what he was doing, and you didn’t stop him. You had a sneaking suspicion that he was hiding his face, though.

“There,’ he stated, standing back to admire the stack of seemingly random ingredients. 

“Okay.” You walked over to it. “What are we making with all of this?”

His hands came onto your waist gently this time, and it made your breath hitch. “Something delicious, doll. Like you.”

“Bucky, I’m flattered, but I don’t know what your plan here is-”

“You don’t see it?” 

He guided you to the wall, and put your back against it. “I’d have thought it was obvious.”

“Bucky…”

“Living in this apartment with you has been amazing. I’ve come so far from being the Winter Soldier, and I have you to thank for it. But it’s also been agony.” He pressed himself against your front gently, and you could feel a difference in his body, your stomach heating up. “I want to devour you.”

“Bucky.” Your voice was a whisper.

“Yes?” He matched your sound level.

“I…I think I want you.”

Bucky smiled. “I was hoping you were going to say that. I want you too, doll,” he whispered, his lips finally touching yours in a sweet kiss. Warmth spread throughout your body, and you stretched up towards him. His hands, previously resting on the wall beside your head, came down to grip your hips.

Slowly, as if ages might be passing you by, the kiss became more intense. Bucky’s metal fingers gripped your hip a bit too hard, and you groaned into his mouth. Suddenly, his hands grabbed your thighs and raised you up to his height. 

Grinding against you, Bucky had stopped kissing you to stare into your eyes with a need that turned on parts of your body that hadn’t be trained in a long time.

“Do you think...maybe we should go someplace else?” you asked quietly. Bucky nodded, wrapping your legs around him and carrying you into your bedroom.

“How’s this?”

“Better…are you sure about this, though?”

Bucky smiled reassuringly. “As long as you want this, so do I. I have for so long…” He nuzzled into your neck, biting lightly and licking his way down your collar to the top of your shirt. Since he didn’t have a shirt on, it was only fair to remove yours. He let you sit up and then removed it for you, before reaching around to unhook your bra. Your breasts freed, Bucky weighed them in his hands, the metal one giving you goosebumps and causing other…effects. From there, you both lost the rest of your clothing quite quickly, wanting nothing to do with them. 

“Last chance. You want me?” Bucky asked, strangely concerned for having his tip at your entrance. “You ready to feel what a super soldier feels like?”

“Yes.” Your voice seemed small next to his sexy, deep tone. 

Without breaking eye contact with you, Bucky slowly filled you. The feeling was so completely blissful that you wanted to cry from the combination of pain and pleasure brought by the joining of your bodies. 

His strokes were slow at first, but before you had caught your breath, Bucky was taking it away again. He sped up, growling into your shoulder and moving his hips to hit that one spot, the one you forgot existed. With every stroke hitting home, you both came closer and closer until every feeling you had felt, every unspoken word erupted into perfect harmony. 

In the aftermath, you lay there, wrapped in each other’s arms. Bucky stroked your arms with his metal fingers. You had taught him not to be afraid of them, that they could   
be used for something other than destruction. 

Spring jumped onto the bed and curled up beside you, purring contently. She had grown a little, and you were going to be sad to see her leave with Bucky.

“I’m not leaving yet.”

“Huh?”

He chuckled. “The look on your face. It says, ‘Boy, I’m going to miss that cat…’” You bother laughed. “Well, I can assure you that she’s no leaving. And neither am I, if that’s alright with you.” Bucky blushed, but you kissed him.

“Good. I’d be disappointed after that, if you didn’t stay.”

“Well, someone has to make sure I’m okay,” Bucky said, lightly tapping your nose.

“And someone has to carry me to be when I fall asleep with my face on my book,” you smiled, curling into his shoulder. 

“Then we’ll stay together. Just you, me, and the cat, (Y/n). We can be a family.”

“Yes. That sounds perfect to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Requests are always welcome, but not mandatory. :) Love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll be posting a chapter a day, so in a few days the fic will be completed.


End file.
